I'm in love with a stripper
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Todo había empezado como un juego contra su hermano. Un juego exótico, que tenía nombre y precio. Un juego exótico que cambiaría su vida. AU. PrussiaxStripper!Hungría. Multipairing.


**Summary: Todo había empezado como un juego contra su hermano. Un juego exótico, que tenía nombre y precio. Un juego exótico que cambiaría su vida. AU. PrussiaxStripper!Hungría. Multipairing.**

**Anda, y que salgo con otro FanFic PruHun xD Le debo todos los créditos a HIMYM (''How I met your mother'' o mejor conocido cómo ''Cómo conocí a tu madre'') y a Netflix, que acaba de subir la séptima temporada y me la acabé en 2 días xD Bueno, también a Quinn, la novia stripper de Barney (?)**

**Bueno, también se lo debo a mis ganas de PruHundear a fines de 2013 xD Y ya de paso también al perro c: (?)**

**XXX**

—¡Es _increíble_!—Exclamó el joven—¡_Increíble_!. ¡De 365 días del año, hoy tenía que estar cerrado, justo cuando le enseñaría a mi hermanito el maravilloso mundo femenino!...¡_Cerrado_!

Todo había empezado en una pequeña fiesta entre amigos. Un juego de la botella, que ocasiono esto. El otro alemán miraba cansado su reloj de muñeca, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Gilbert, nos podemos ir ya?—Preguntó el rubio a sus espaldas—Son las 2 AM. Es bastante tarde para estar afuera.

—¡Eso es lo que te quiero enseñar, Ludwigsito, a romper las reglas!—Contestó Gilbert, girándose sobre sus talones encarando a su hermano menor—No toda la vida serás un señorito recto, cómo, ya sabes, seré franco: Roderich.

—No me parece extraño que hoy este cerrado..._''éste lugar''_—Interrumpió Ludwig, disgustado—Hoy es 24 de Diciembre. Ya sabes, hoy es un día especial para muchos cristianos, como tú comprenderás. Sin contar que es un día festivo. Vayámonos de aquí.

—¡No! Vamos a buscar otro—Exclamó el albino—Según mis cálculos, un striptease queda bastante cerca de aquí... Creo que se llama _''Golden Ga—''_

—¡No me interesa ni en lo más mínimo su nombre! No iré.

—Oh, no. Si irás.

—No.

—Hay mujeres de _90-60-90_ ahí.

—No me interesa.

—¿En serio?

—¡Tengo novia, Gilbert!—Exclamó molesto el alemán, colorado hasta las orejas—¡Déjame en paz!

—¿...En serio?—Preguntó sorprendido Gilbert—¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama Feliciana. Es de Italia.

—¿Porqué no me habías dicho?.

—¿Porqué crees?—Contestó sarcásticamente Ludwig—Tratarías de conseguir toda su información en un segundo.

—¿Yo? ¡Pfft!—Contestó sorprendido Gilbert—Yo nunca haría eso.

—¡Lo que sea! No iré contigo a_ ''esa cosa''_—Exclamó Ludwig—Además, sólo tengo 16 años.

—¿Y qué querías, que te mandara al programa de MTV?—Interrumpió sarcásticamente Gilbert—Vendrás conmigo.

—¡Está bien!—Contestó agitadamente el rubio—Pero solo observaré,

Los dos hermanos germánicos, agitados por la pelea y recuperando el frío aire helado de Alemania en Diciembre, abrieron cada uno la puerta de su lado del auto. Se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, prendieron la radio y emprendieron su camino al Golden Gate.

**XXX**

—¿...Oye, y tu novia?—Comenzó Gilbert—¿Cómo la conociste?

—En la escuela—Contestó Ludwig.

—Vaya—Silbó Gilbert, estacionando su auto a las afueras del Golden Gate—Creo que aquí es.

Los dos se desabrocharon su cinturón (de seguridad, no vamos tan rápido) y salieron del auto. Ludwig, para ser sincero, esperaba algo más.

Era un pequeño local, apretado por unos restaurantes de gran prestigio. Era sorprendente como todo tipo de señores estaban en la entrada de aquél lugar, y el apostaba a que podría encontrar a algunos de sus compañeros allí.

Los hermanos caminaron un poco, y Gilbert se acercó un poco al guardia del lugar. Discretamente, pero no tan discretamente, le entregó 90€.

—Somos nosotros dos—Señaló el albino, mientras jalaba a Ludwig del brazo, acercándolo a el.

—Pasen discretamente.

Gilbert pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano, y en cuánto pusieron un pie adentro, a Ludwig le dieron ganas de vomitar.

El lugar prometía mucho a la vista. Millones de hombres reunidos para llenar su deseo de lujuria, millones de hombres reunidos que comprarían a una mujer por una noche. Y, era extremadamente grande a juzgar de su entrada principal.

Gilbert se acercó a una mesa para dos personas y se sentó junto con su hermano en una de ellas.

—¿...Perdón?—Preguntó Ludwig, confundido—¿Le acabas de dar a ese hombre 90EUROS solo para entrar aquí? ¡Eso es lo que cuesta mi colegiatura!

—Tómatelo como un regalo—Contestó emocionado el albino—¡Hey, la del traje verde!

Ludwig, disgustado, miró hacia al otro lado, pero rápidamente giro la vista por el grito de su hermano.

Una mujer vestía un leotardo verde oscuro, que tenía un algodón que simulaba la cola de un conejo. Debajo de él, sus piernas se cubrían por unas mayas transparentes blancas, con zapatos de tacón blancos y adornaba su cabello, castaño y ondulado, con unas orejas de conejo verde oscuras. Su cuerpo era sensacional, y el germánico se quedó sin palabras.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue su rostro.

Su piel era una mezcla en lo blanco y lo bronceado, y tenía unos ojos gigantes, maravillosos, que harían a muchas artistas de Hollywood celosas. Sus labios eran gruesos y ligeramente rosados. A Ludwig le sorprendió como ese tipo de damas hermosas podían trabajar en un lugar así.

Ludwig dirigió su mirada, y lo que le pareció fue asqueroso... y al mismo tiempo sorprendente: Su hermano, un gigoló de primera clase, observaba anonado los movimientos de la stripper, o mejor dicho, a la stripper.

**XXX**

**Acepto un Islandia, un Australia y 400 botes de Nutella a cambio de un reviú (?).**


End file.
